


all i have is you; all i need is you

by Brie (Kura)



Series: Let The World Know [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kura/pseuds/Brie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never thought there would come a day he'd stand in the shower with another guy, washing him because he actually <i>wants</i> to do that, <i>wishes</i> to have an intimate moment with another human being. Least of all Seth Rollins, who disappointed and betrayed him more than anyone else he's ever known.</p><p>But here he is, gently rubbing the green slime off his friend's skin, fighting the very overwhelming urge to kiss those smiling lips until they're swollen and bright red, begging him for more friction or a more convenient way to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i have is you; all i need is you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not writing an extra chapter on the hot dog cart incident, but I'm still trying to catch up to the canon storyline and write some other stories I want to write while nursing my back. It's just not a good time at the moment. You can always request that or anything else if you'd still like a take on it. Anyway, I hope you have fun with Mr and Mr Boyfriend =) Love you all!

**September 29** **th  
** **01:43 am**

He can't remember when he last had so much fun during a show. But it doesn't actually matter. All that he cares about is that he can't stop smiling, even though he got Curb Stomped again – on the fucking briefcase at that. At least no one chanted _Thank you, Rollins_ after his head bounced off the case.

Sometimes it must really suck being John Cena. _That's what you get for trying to steal from me_ , he thinks, snickering delighted. He tried to warn the guy, but he wouldn't listen. Seth held back during his Curb Stomp, but Cena got all the bottled-up rage and indignation because of the slime thing.

Dean has also never seen Seth aggressively dancing around the ring like a rabbit of negative euphoria, trying to take off his jacket. He was one second away from going back in there to help his brother after a fan next to him dubbed Seth a spazzy baby.

'A what?' Roman asks irritated, Dean only now realizing he said that out loud. His brother had called him as soon as he was in the hotel and they laughed for five minutes straight after his friend made sure Dean wasn't concussed or anything.

Even though they knew what was going to happen tonight, actually seeing the green stuff exploding into Seth's face was so much better. Roman had texted him right afterwards how he couldn't stop cracking up even with the surgery wound hurting like hell.

'A rabbit of negative euphoria. Not a happy bunny,' he explains, both of them breaking into a new fit of giggles because they now imagine Seth dressed up as Adam Rose's furry friend.

'You're an idiot,' Roman jokingly reprimands him, both trying to catch their breath to have a civilized conversation. But they don't get a chance to. His phone beeps, telling him he got a text – which can only be Seth. The night keeps getting better and better.

'I got a message,' he informs his best friend and Roman sighs disappointed, knowing they have to end the call because Dean still hasn't figured out how to read and answer texts while having a conversation. Sometimes he feels like a caveman for not being able to handle a simple cell.

'Give me a buzz tomorrow and tell me, very detailed, how his face looked like when he came through the door,' Roman requests, knowing that Dean won't be able to make a snapshot of their brother without Seth realizing and forcing him to delete it immediately.

'Will do. Take care, big boy,' he says his goodbye and hangs up, reading the text with a frown on his face. He's supposed to do what? Well, if Seth asks for it, he'll gladly oblige – even though there's a pretty common thing called knocking.

Dean opens the window and takes out his wallet, throwing the second key card down the four floors and into the bushes, so Seth can pick it up and come in without having to go to the reception and show his hopefully still goo-covered face.

It's one of his brother's ridiculously complicated plans, so they can share a room in Ro's absence without taking the risk of getting caught. They could've just settled down for the night in a shabby, run-down motel. No one cares about the customers there. But no, Seth was too worried that they might run into co-workers; like they almost did the morning after Night of Champions.

So he prefers to stay in classy, way too expensive hotels, because no wrestler is insane enough to book such a room. No one other than Dean Ambrose as it would seem.

This better not become a habit. As much as he loves jumping around on the bed like a little boy, or throwing one of the three hundred pillows across the suite while waiting for Seth, making a real mess out of it to live up to his reputation, he doesn't quite enjoy residing in this building.

He's never had a thing for posh stuff. He didn't even have a stuffed teddy in his childhood, so Dean never dreamed of ever ending up in a five star hotel. Seth is showing him the good life. Oh, the perks of being the suit puppy's boyfriend. Thank God he _doesn't_ want to get used to this.

Not without Roman by his side. They would call the room service for the silliest things – and probably tons of sushi because Ro and Seth are raw fish junkies – trying to cost their baby brother a fortune. It's just no fun without his best friend.

How the hell did he survive four weeks without Dean on the road? He certainly never crept into Seth's bed at night. Well, hopefully, because no one told him if they did and he hates being left in the dark about these things. Especially now.

He's just letting himself fall backwards on the mattress when the doorhandle gets pushed down and Seth squeezes himself through a tiny gap like some paranoid ninja. What a dork.

Sorry, rewind. What a cute, sulking, dork that's covered in the remnants of the glibber. _His_ slightly ticked off, humbled, punked by Ambrose partner. Booby-trapping the briefcase was the smartest thing he has done in ages. Though he didn't think the explosion would be _that_ bad.

'You're back,' he grins. Seth just stares at him, nostrils flaring, but Dean can't take him serious. Not with the trail of green on his face. What a time to be alive.

Dean rolls out of bed – so Seth won't see him struggling for composure – and bites on his cheek to not break out into boisterous laughter. He walks up to his friend and looks down at him, taking in the beauty that is the aftermath of his prank.

There's not only neon green stuff smeared all over Seth's bearded chin, but little bits and pieces are still sticking to his now dry hair. He can see his brother's impatience, the shame and abjection that undoubtedly run through his mind in a constant loop.

Dancing around like someone told him there's a tarantula on his back while taking off his jacket didn't really help his situation either. The sheer memory is too much for Dean; he can't hold it in anymore.

'Sorry,' he squeezes out, voice high-pitched and kinda strangled, before he rests his forehead on his friend's shoulder and starts laughing himself to tears. It's evident he's not sorry at all.

Seth just stands there, body stiff, angry puffs leaving his nose. 'I'm glad my public humiliation brings you so much joy,' his friend finally bursts out, suitcase falling down to the ground with a loud thud. He can see where this is going – Dean is also sure where it'll eventually end – so he keeps his mouth shut to snicker on the inside while his brother bemoans tonight's events.

'Everyone was laughing at me, even Kane and Randy. I mean, come on. I get Orton, but Kane? He couldn't even hide his grin in front of the camera.' Yeah, that was good. The ultimate sign that showed Dean the man really is on their side. And speaking of people who enjoyed Seth's demise, he has a text and a tweet his friend should see.

If _that_ man congratulates him for his prank, he has to share that with the one who was the victim here before he sees it on Twitter, following Stone Cold's account himself.

_Good rib by Ambrose on @WWERollins. @WWE_

Seth stares at his phone, fingers tightening around it as if squashing the device will make everyone forget what happened. Before his friend can do anything to his cell, Dean pries it out of his hands again, tapping away on it to open the text message he got almost immediately after the incident.

_Tell Seth to never try and dance again. Oh, and please don't ever change_

'That's not funny either,' Seth gripes, fury slowly dissipating. 'Come on,' he pokes his brother into the side, 'even our creepy godparent is proud of us.'

It's strange but that's how he sees the Undertaker by now. Neither as some kind of guardian, nor a close friend. But still as a part of his not-bonded-by-blood family. Someone he can go to when he's in trouble and ask for advice, who isn't tangled up in this whole mess. It's good to know there's a person he can trust if he's in need of one.

'Of you,' Seth corrects him, the corners of his lips twitching. Dean traces the green stuff on Seth's throat with his finger, pride washing over him when he recalls his brother opening the briefcase. And then he just can't help it, hugging his friend close while starting to guffaw until his belly aches.

After a couple of minutes and watching Dean cry tears of joy, Seth sighs defeated and starts chuckling hesitantly; only joining his roaring laughter when Dean presses his nose against the stained neck, tickling his friend with his breath.

'Jerk,' Seth squeezes out in between his snickering, wiping away a tear rolling down Dean's cheek. 'Dude, it wouldn't have been half as bad if you wouldn't have tried to tango your way out of your jacket.'

His partner rolls his eyes and huffs, a blush creeping over his face. 'I didn't think it would look that horrible.' He lets go of his friend and watches Seth undress, adding gleefully, 'Just imagining your grumpy face on Smackdown is making this day so much better. Not that it wasn't already perfect.'

Seth throws his soiled, black shirt at him, turning around to look at Dean's forehead with a frown. 'I didn't hurt you?' He waves his brother's concern off, too satisfied with Seth's natural dorkiness, the habit of embarrassing himself and the crowd's reaction to those two Curb Stomps. Even if one was for him.

'Please. My head's used to it by now. And no one cheered you on for doing it to me.' Which might become a problem in the future. Lately, John Cena isn't getting that many boos anymore – something that was bound to happen since he's going against the Authority and Seth. But the other is also not backing down, dead set on getting his hands on his friend.

Just because daddy was afraid to let the man beat the Beast Incarnate. He really doesn't understand what's Cena's problem. His brother is one cheeky Mr Money in the Bank. It was bound to happen that he'd interfere in a championship match.

John-Boy is making a mountain out of a molehill. He just lost his stupid match – and there was no guarantee he'd have won it anyway, he simply likes to pride himself with the illusion he might have. Dean got his head put through a pile of cinderblocks. That could have ended his career. And his brother backstabbed him and Roman after years of being together.

Now that's a good reason to try and beat Seth up whenever it's possible. He never thought Cena would be such an annoying hardass.

But John is a problem for another night. Right now Dean wants to enjoy the time he has with his brother and take pleasure in Seth's misfortune. His brother bends down to give him a kiss on the temple, as if he's some small kid that has a booboo, but he's willing to turn a blind eye on this. He's willing to do a lot of things lately when it comes to Seth.

'You know, Robin Hood, I was really impressed with the shirt thing. Thanks for stealing some of mine too.' Aw, did he really fear Dean would leave him out? Seth's shirts are part of the merchandise too. And people love them, for some unknown reason.

He lets himself fall back, resting his head on his hands. 'And thank God for finally addressing the _unstable_ thing,' Seth continues his rambling, as well as getting changed. Yeah, this whole labeling him as unstable crap was going on his nerves anyway.

Do the people who named him that even know what it means? And even if he were content with the word – though he really prefers the term eccentric or unpredictable, unhinged if it really has to be one of those things – he still resents the design of his shirts.

They look like a three-year-old stole a sharpie and wrote its first word on a piece of cloth. It's a miracle to him fans actually buy his stuff. They will regret spending all their money once they're over him, once the phase of loving and cheering for him has ended. It always does.

'Hunter and Steph were seething, you should have seen them.' 'Oh, I bet you were covered in your own foam shortly after,' he snickers, closing his eyes to relive those few minutes.

'I was covered in a colored substance that still sticks to my skin,' Seth corrects him, walking into the bathroom to examine the whole damage in the mirror. He can hear some scoffing and cursing, almost getting drowned out by the running water.

'How about I'll help you get rid of it?' he asks, walking into the spacious room with a smug smile on his lips. Seth looks at him, a raging fire burning in his eyes – the humiliation from tonight like a wound that re-opens every time he sees his own reflection. 'Oh yeah? And how? I've tried everything already.'

He can tell by the red scratches on his brother's skin where he rubbed too hard. 'Get in the shower,' he orders, walking back into the main room to search in his duffel for a tincture he got with the booby-trapped briefcase. 'I'll be there in a sec.'

Seth doesn't believe a word he said, strolling right after him. He turns around, looking at his brother with cocked eyebrows. He's not joking. As dumb as it sounds, he will wash Seth to make up for tonight. He owes his partner a lot and this shall be his first good deed.

'Shower. Now,' he repeats, pushing his brother back where he came from. Seth just stares at him, torn between chortling and taking him serious. 'What do you wanna do?' he asks sarcastically, obviously thinking he's shitting him some more. 'Clean me up?'

Okay, he deserved that one. But Seth should never forget that it was his idea to let Dean steal the case, giving him a free pass for doing anything he liked. And he really wanted to do this tonight. After spending a few days with that golden opportunity he is more than just glad to know it's back where it belongs.

He shrugs nonchalantly, making a show of looking at the tiny bottle in his hand. 'Fine,' he mutters, putting it back in his duffel, 'if you don't want my help, your bad.' Seth heaves a long-suffering sigh, grabbing his arm to hold him back. He knew it would work. Seth is so easy to read.

'No, I'm going.' What a well-behaved little puppy. If only John Cena would heed his words so willingly too. Seth looks down at himself, hesitantly pointing at his pants. 'Should I, you know, take off my clothes?' Dean really has to bite on his tongue to neither laugh his brother in the face or say something so ironic that it'll put Seth off this whole idea.

He tries very hard, but he can't help some words tumbling out of his mouth. 'Oh, I don't know. Do people usually do that when they wanna shower?' A spark lights up his friend's eyes; seems like he finally understood what's going to happen. Or he imagines what _could_ potentially happen, but for tonight, Dean meant it when he said he's going to free Seth from the green stuff.

His promise to Roman might not have been the most sincere one he ever gave, but he does intend to keep it until he believes it's the right time to break it. The moment's coming closer at the speed of light, but it's not quite here. And not just because the Shield masks are still missing.

Before he follows Seth he sits down, typing a message to Roman. There's no way he's going to miss out on the opportunity to wind up both of his brothers in the same night.

_I'm gonna hop into the shower now. With Seth. And I know this'll make you picture it very detailed. Have fun._

'You sure about this?' Seth asks a bit timidly, voice echoing through the luxurious bathroom. 'Bout what?' he mutters, too busy waiting for Ro's reply. A pair of pants hits him right in the head, giving him a clear answer to his question. If he'd have any doubts about tonight, Dean wouldn't have suggested it.

He knows how far he's willing to go and Seth has finally learned to not push him beyond his limits.

Dean looks up – taking in the excellent view of well-defined abs, tanned skin and formfitting, black briefs –, not able to hide a smile when his eyes roam over Seth's stained throat. 'Couple activities and all that,' he nods determined.

During his recovery he had a lot of time to think about everything involving Seth and their relationship. It's been four months since Seth walked out on them for good. Seven since he left him high and dry in the ring to get an ass-kicking by Bray Wyatt. Ten since Seth claimed that it all started.

Ten months of ups and downs, high highs and low lows, pushing and pulling, hatred and forgiveness. Dean is through with that. He never was one to think he deserves happiness but he certainly is entitled to more than only sorrow and suffering. And if Seth can give him that, why deny himself the one good thing in his life?

He's not stupid; he's sure it'll end one day, because history tends to repeat itself. Dean knows there'll come a time when Seth will have enough, when their lives will lead them on separate paths. It's inevitable and Seth won't be the exception of that rule.

People leaving him is the only constant in Dean's life, and in almost twenty-nine years that never changed. Seth and Roman won't stay forever. There is no forever.

But he's decided to live in the present he has, not the future that will be. Dean is ready to accept Seth in his life, even though he sets himself up for a heartbreak. He asked himself why he's doing this so often in the past weeks, lying in his bed at night, staring at the moon and ignoring his brothers' calls.

The answer is stupid, childish and foolhardy. It's also very simple. He lets Seth in because – even after all he's been through with his mother and her fuckbuddies, after Puerto Rico and his road of self-destruction that finally led to him meeting his true family – there's a part of him that still hopes.

He can't get rid of the voice inside his head, screaming at him to not give up, because Seth is different. His brother will prove he's the one he waited for his entire life, so he shouldn't stop believing that he is the one person that's gonna stay.

His whole life he listened to the nasty, dangerous voices; so, just once, he would like to give the other one a chance. That's the least he can do. Because he really doesn't want to lose this family too. Roman and Seth are his everything and without them he's nothing.

'Couple activities and all that?' Seth repeats hesitantly, still uncertain if Dean isn't bullshitting him. So he just stands up and takes off his clothes, because that says so much more than any words he has left. He's tired of talking anyway.

'Your body is a mystery to me,' he hears Seth mumble thoughtfully the same moment his phone lights up. Dean turns around, looking down at himself, not quite sure what his brother wants to tell him. He's had some issues with his body in the past but he's pretty content with the way he looks right now.

'Like, your shoulder waist ratio makes no sense, you have a great booty but it vanishes as soon as you put on some pants and your arms are just–' The fuck? 'Thank you, Juliet. I'm irresistible. Hey, they should have that on my shirts. Now off you go.'

No need to shower him with serenades for his body. It's enough that some of his fans do it, he really doesn't want Seth to objectify him too.

To distract himself he opens Ro's text and sees the exact words he had imagined he'd get. His big brother never disappoints him.

_i hate you_

Without telling Roman that everything that'll happen tonight will be completely innocent, he follows Seth who is finally in the tub, sitting on the edge and playing around with the tapware to find the right water temperature.

'You should stop bleaching your hair,' he announces his arrival, throwing the tincture at the other to gather everything they'll need.

Seth runs his fingers through his blond patch, doing the same with the other side, gaze getting cloudy. He knows how much it means to his partner to stand out from the crowd with his unique hairstyle but this is getting out of hand. Maybe he should sniff around in Steph's office again to find out Jeff Hardy's phone number.

The man never once had problems with his hair, even though he constantly dyed it in all colors of the rainbow.

'It's a little too late for that now, isn't it?' It's never too late for anything. But this is Seth's decision, his head. He has to run around with it. That was just some friendly advice. And Dean has to admit, he'd miss the two-toned hair a lot.

'Come on, let's get that stuff off you, before it spreads out and Fury calls you to assemble.' He steps into the tub, the first drops of water on his skin causing him to shiver. 'You really think this will help?' Seth asks, eyeing the small bottle in his hands suspiciously.

Instead of answering that he's pretty sure about this, Dean just opens the bottle and pours some of it on his left hand, rubbing his fingers against each other before he runs them over Seth's cheeks and throat, massaging the colorless tincture into the skin.

His brother closes his eyes and hums contently, body instinctively leaning closer. This is quite nice. A little over three years ago he'd have bitten Seth's Adam's apple out of his throat and bathed in the man's blood for ever daring to invade his personal space, but it seems like he's grown a lot – also thanks to his family.

He'd never thought there would come a day he'd stand in the shower with another guy, washing him because he actually _wants_ to do that, _wishes_ to have an intimate moment with another human being. Least of all Seth Rollins, who disappointed and betrayed him more than anyone else he's ever known.

But here he is, gently rubbing the green slime off his friend's skin, fighting the very overwhelming urge to kiss those smiling lips until they're swollen and bright red, begging him for more friction or a more convenient way to shut him up.

It's moments like these when he wants to throw caution in the wind and listen to his heart, because it has forgiven Seth a long time ago. But it's his mind telling him _not yet_ and _he still doesn't deserve it_ , though Dean is not so sure anymore that the perfect moment he's waiting for isn't actually any moment he's together with Seth.

He just won his inner battle, ready to ravish his brother's mouth, when Seth starts talking, ruining everything. 'Thanks for standing up to John and warning him to back off.' If Cena isn't an effective method of cockblocking, then he doesn't know.

'You're mine and I don't share you with anyone.' He's threatened Cena more than once but the man refuses to heed his warnings. As if he hasn't seen Dean destroy everyone as a part of The Shield, as if he has forgotten what Dean is capable of. Seems like he needs to teach the veteran another lesson.

Seth belongs to him. Not because he's his partner and brother, but also because this is their feud. He got left by his friend in the ring twice, had to watch how Seth joined the enemy and beat the crap out of him and Ro. It was his head that got put through a pile of cinderblocks.

This is not about Dean's ego or a fucking championship. It's about _family_ ; the right cause.

His friend grins, eyes fluttering close again when Dean moves his hands down his neck. 'But I do like how you two keep fighting over me.' Yeah, he could already tell that Seth relishes the attention, but this is not the right time for it. Since he came back all Seth did was mapping out a plan for himself that'll rid him of the briefcase.

It's not the thing they should focus on – which is why Dean decided to give it back to Seth after just a few days. His brother rained on Cena's parade at Night of Champions and they have to do something about it now.

Dean is not ready to let Seth go just yet. He didn't even get one clean victory in the ring. And he really wants his cage match at Hell in a Cell.

'Stop enjoying it. This isn't funny. He's about to take you away from me and _you_ gave him a reason for that,' he lectures his brother, rubbing the tincture angrily on the crook of Seth's neck. Warm fingers wrap themselves around his hand and brown eyes look up to him tenderly.

'I know and I'm sorry,' Seth whispers out an apology. At least he's learned to beg for pardon immediately, instead of making Dean wait forever. Seth cups his jaw with his fingers, gently forcing him to stop treating his skin for a second.

'I didn't think–' 'You barely do these days,' he interrupts his friend madder than intended. So he makes up for it by asking concerned, 'What's wrong?' It's not like Seth to make such sloppy mistakes. It's probably too much for him – leading a double life and trying his damnedest to find a failure point in the Authority –, even with his family and Kane helping him as good as they can.

Or it's because he's still worried sick about Ro, even though their brother recovers just fine. Dean got the scare of his life when he read the news on the internet, but Seth hasn't even been able to visit him so far, couldn't see with his own eyes that it's going to be okay.

'Nothing,' Seth proclaims, smiling at him as if he can't see right through that lie. Dean's the master of deceiving people and he knows every trick out there. And besides, he hates being lied to. 'Really Dean, I'm fine. Better than fine.'

As if to emphasize his words, Seth pulls him in to rest their foreheads together. So it's neither the pressure, nor Roman's condition. 'It's _me_ distracting you.' He never thought he'd be able to turn someone's world upside down or steal anyone's heart.

Seems like he _is_ pretty irresistible. But now's the completely wrong time for Seth to be awestruck and bedazzled by their relationship. And seriously, Dean is not that good a partner anyway. Seth better not have any expectations he can't live up to.

Something in his voice lets the smile on his brother's face die, a panicked expression taking over. 'Don't you dare break up with me.' It shouldn't be satisfying to watch Seth almost go insane because of the simple idea he could puss out and call this all off, but it is.

'No one said anything about leaving you,' he soothes his brother, suddenly a tiny bit self-conscious about the whole touching and standing so close under the shower together thing. But hey, he lasted for half an hour. That's good. He should guide their conversation back to work now, before someone starts composing a love sonnet.

'Just use your brain again. Kane and Taker are doing all of your scheming at the moment.' Seth cringes and draws his arms back, the water hitting Dean right in the face again. 'He told you?' his brother comments with a guilty expression, gently pushing Dean back a bit to wash the tincture off his face and neck.

'Yup.' He and Taker talk at least once a week; usually not about Seth though. The kid is in his mind enough as it is, he really needs some time off once in a while. But since Kane complained to his own brother about Seth's head being somewhere else these days, Taker thought it necessary to let Dean in on this little secret.

_Take care of your business, son, before someone else does it for you._

He's trying. In and outside of the ring. That's all he can do, give his best. But Seth needs to be on his side to make this work. 'You really okay?' Seth looks happy – well, not _now_ , but generally when he's around Dean, even though there's always an air of tearfulness surrounding him.

Dean has seen that in the mirror for a couple of years himself. He knows where it can lead to and so it's not a big surprise when Seth whispers with a gravelly voice, 'I'm tired, Dean.'

He doesn't need to take a look at his friend's eyes, knows without checking that Seth doesn't need some sleep and everything's miraculously gonna be better. It's not that easy. Seth is tired of living this lie – they all are.

Dean somehow manages to twist his lips into a smile and places his hand on the back of his brother's head to keep Seth safe and sound in his arms, tepid water running down their sides. 'It's okay, I know,' he murmurs into his friend's ear, right hand keeping him in place while the left one rubs calmingly over his spine.

'It's okay,' he echoes, waiting for Seth's body to stop shaking.

His friend is close to giving up and Dean can't have that. That's not the Seth Rollins Dean fell for, not the one he told Roman to better get used to because he wouldn't let go of someone so smart and cunning; someone who could be the missing member of their little family.

'This isn't over yet.' Seth doesn't need the reminder, the constant mental exhaustion acting as such during waking hours, but this is not some game they can stop and throw back into the drawer whenever they want. Every little thing they do has dire consequences and right now, instead of concentrating on mommy and daddy, they have to deal with a guy who can't wrestle his way out of a cereal box.

All because Seth didn't think his actions through. Which is the main reason Dean decided to give the briefcase back early and booby-trap it. To teach his brother a lesson.

Seth sighs into his collarbone, arms sneaking around his waist to ensure Dean won't be able to let go of him. 'I'll try to get rid of Cena. But just in case–' 'I'll do what I can,' he finishes his friend's plea, clumsily kissing him on the cheek.

Seth's embrace tightens considerably – and he knows it's not just because they're standing naked in the shower –, a new wave of despair hitting Dean from up front. His brother's beard scratches over his shoulder, sending a pleasant shiver down his back.

'You need to fix this. Please.' He kinda knew it would end like this. Because he's Seth's big brother, the older and without Ro also the responsible one. It's up to him to save his friend from every clusterfuck he manages to get himself into.

Dean sighs, gently forcing Seth to end the hug, so they can finish their shower now that the goo is all gone. 'Fuck,' he moans without any heat in his voice. He's sick of John Cena interfering in things he has no idea of. 'I'll probably end up feuding with him just to save your sorry ass.'

Even though his friend tries his hardest to prolong the hug – and fails because of Dean's stubbornness – Seth does beam at him before he takes a long, savoring look at Dean's wet body, the fire in his eyes coming back to life once more.

'It's a very awesome ass,' he eventually congratulates himself on his rear, pointing with his fingers towards it as if to urge Dean to agree. But Seth is already self-confident enough; no need to feed his cockiness with compliments. So he rubs foam all over his brother's face to show him what he thinks about his tasty ass.

It's kind of relieving when they both laugh at that, Seth spitting out some shower gel that got into his mouth, the tension not gone but also not suffocating anymore.

'Okay, Romeo, answer me this then,' his brother speaks on, and he can hear that Seth is trying to sound chiding. Trying is the key word here. Because he actually just sounds embarrassed and mortified all over again. Dean has a feeling what'll come next and he takes a lot of pride for doing it in the first place.

'Why did you put a vibrator in there?' That's part of the job description of a big brother. Seeing the whole Authority wondering what that sound was and Seth having to come up with something was worth the trouble.

He shrugs, grinning widely and tilts his head to the side so that it interrupts the flow of water; the movement resulting in it spraying into Seth's face without any prior warning. 'How come you didn't see it when you opened it?' he asks back cheekily, watching his brother cough after swallowing up the water.

'Oh, ha ha,' Seth grits out, steadying himself with a hand on Dean's shoulder until he can breathe normal again. But as soon as his brother looks at him, both of them snort with laughter because of the whole absurd situation. It's partly desperation, partly amusement.

They end up laughing so hard – finally releasing all the confusion, uncertainty and frustration – that Seth slips and falls right into Dean's arms, both of them staggering dangerously for a moment. He's able to steady them, just like he vowed to himself he would a few weeks ago.

Who would have thought they'd end up in the shower exactly seven days later, washing off all the ingredients for a hot dog. Hopefully his new leather jacket will survive the mustard incident.

'You know, I always wanted you to grope me, but I never imagined you would use a tong for it. That shit _hurt_ ,' Seth complains, glaring accusingly at him. Dean just shrugs and pours bodywash on his hands to hide his glee.

'I don't know what you want,' he answers casually and runs his fingers over his arms. 'I told everyone I'd grab a hot dog.'

Seth doesn't think this is funny – but it is, mostly because it was approved by his brother _and_ Kane after Dean decided to leave Cena in the ring to get some payback for Smackdown. He's so done with tag team partners leaving him in the middle of a match.

His friend just looks at him, wet strands of hair clinging to his face, expression serious and affectionate at the same time. Warm fingers travel up his stomach to rest directly over his heart, as if the touch itself should tell Dean everything he needs to know. It does. He knows what Seth is going to say but he doesn't stop him from doing so. Sometimes it's nice to hear the obvious.

'No matter what happens, what people will say, what John Cena or anyone is going to do; I'm yours and yours alone.'

Dean strokes Seth's hair, tucking some of it behind his brother's ear to get a better look at those endless brown eyes. He wipes some sauerkraut off Seth's neck before he places his hand over his partner's, nodding slowly. 'Damn right you are,' Dean mutters before he leans closer and captures Seth's lips with his own in a rough and demanding kiss.


End file.
